


Покер на раздевание

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки безнадежно проигрывает Стиву в покер</p><p>перевод: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6996049/chapters/15937615?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_64378621">Strip Poker</a>, автор sleepylock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покер на раздевание

— Я снова выиграл. Снимай штаны, — Стив улыбается Баки, сидящему за столиком напротив. Он каким-то чудом все еще полностью одет, несмотря на то что последний час они играют в покер на раздевание, а Баки уже раздет до джинсов.

Что, в принципе, странно. Потому что Баки никогда не проигрывает Стиву в покер на раздевание. Конечно же, иногда он продувает раунд или два — и это значит, что он снимает рубашку и майку, — но обычно в итоге именно Стиви приходится снимать свою одежду.

— Ну же, Барнс, не надо меня сейчас стесняться, — подбадривает Стив, откидываясь на спинку стула и посылая Баки откровенно грязный взгляд, прежде чем сделать большой глоток пива.

— Я никогда не смущаюсь, тупица, — ухмыляется Баки, поднимаясь и расстегивая пуговицу на поясе джинсов, чтобы легко стянуть их с ног и отбросить к растущему вороху одежды.

— Дразнишься, — смеется Стив, когда Баки снова усаживается за стол.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Просто сдавай карты, Стив.

— Не терпится снова проиграть?

— Не знаю, — Баки пожимает плечами и отбивается. — Не терпится увидеть меня голым?

Стив качает головой и снова начинает раздавать карты. Баки поднимает свои и улыбается, когда видит, что у него неплохой расклад. У него каре, и если у Стива не более удачная комбинация, то похоже на то, что Роджерсу придется распрощаться с кое-какими вещами. 

— Спорю на свои штаны. Нужно же как-то тебя догнать, — говорит Стив, постукивая картами по губам. Это его и сдает. Всякий раз, когда он думает, что у него неудачные карты, он касается ими нижней губы. Баки подмечает это несколько партий подряд, но Стиву всегда удается вывернуть игру в свою пользу.

— Ну, очевидно, что это я ставлю свои подштанники, — Баки раскрывает карты, кладя их на стол. — Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы это ты снял штаны.

Стив фыркает.

— Какая самоуверенность, — говорит он, а затем тоже раскрывается.

Баки изумленно смотрит на его карты. 

— Стрит-гребаный-флеш, Роджерс, серьезно? — возмущается он.

— Пора оголить этого красавчика, — смеется Стив.

— Ты не... Ты не мог снова это сделать, — рычит Баки, вставая, чтобы снять подштанники и швырнуть их к остальной одежде. — Поверить не могу, что люблю тебя.

— Похоже, я выиграл. 

— Это нечестно, — Баки перекрикивает смех Стива. Он стоит полностью голый и раздраженно взмахивает руками. — Ты, должно быть, сжульничал. Мой бойфренд обманщик.

Стив смеется и обнимает Баки.

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ ▁ ▁

Наташа прислоняется к барной стойке рядом со Стивом и смотрит, как остальные Мстители дурачатся в гостиной Тони.

— Ну так ты сделал то, чему я тебя научила? — спрашивает она, открывая пиво и протягивая его Стиву.

— Не снял с себя ни единой вещи, — усмехнувшись ей, Стив отпивает из бутылки.

— Ладно, надеюсь, ты сделал это позже, — отвечает она, улыбаясь в ответ.

Стив вздыхает.

— Только после того как все ему рассказал.


End file.
